New Beginnings
by The.Forgotten.Ones92
Summary: Family was a bit of a mystery for Freya. Her father? She knew who he was.. Her mother? Non-existent, a mystery that was kept well hidden from her for a very good reason...Siblings? Well, now newly enrolled in Hogwarts, that particular secret is about to unravel.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 1**

**The girl pushed her long black hair away from her face, a futile attempt as the wind continued whipping it into a frenzy. She did however, catch a glimpse at the magnificent building that was about to become her new home. **

**A wave of nervousness washed over her body. Somewhere, deep down, in the pit of her stomach was a tickle of excitement. After all she had family there. Family that she didn't often get the chance to see. **

**But after the episode at Beauxbaton starting at a new school left her feeling uneasy. What if she didn't fit in here either? She had no where else to go id it didn't work out. **

**The half giant, half man steering the boat towards the castle gave her a reassuring smile as they approached land. They hadn't talked much on the journey here, but when they had she sensed that he was friendly, not as intimidating as his size would lead you to believe. **

"**Ready for Hogwarts Freya?" he asked her.**

"**Ready as I'll ever be I suppose," she mumbled back quietly.**

**Hagrid, her escort, led her up to the castle and through a few different corridors until they arrived at what she assumed was the headmasters office. **_**Hopefully I'll be seeing less of the inside of this office than my last headmistresses **_**Freya pondered with a slight grimace. She hadn't tried to get in trouble, it was as though trouble followed her. **

**Freya, had of course, heard of her new headmaster, who hadn't? Her father had talked about him numerous times. Either to curse him or to praise him. It seemed that it was always either or. She knew he was a great wizard, perhaps the greatest. Although, she knew there would those that would argue that till the death. In their mind there was another wizard that held that title. Frankly, she didn't much care about the politics of it all, especially spending most of her childhood growing up in France. **

"**This is where I leave you Freya," Hagrid smiled warmly, and gave her a pat on the back, "good luck."**

**She offered a tight lipped smile as thanks and began her ascent up the stairs. **

**As she neared the top the voices coming from the room got louder. **

"**She is a Slytherin," a voice muttered angrily, "besides the point, she is hardly eleven and the sorting hat has already been sleeping for how many months. Slytherin is the best fit for her."**

"**Half of her is a Slytherin perhaps, Severus as you are well aware," a second voice carried, this time from a witch. **

"**If you two will let this issue die for a moment, our new student has arrived," spoke the man Freya recognized immediately as her new headmaster. With his long white hair and beard there was no doubt in her mind. No one else could quite emulate his aura and Freya couldn't help but feel slightly awed, "Freya, welcome!"**

"**Thank you," she mumbled, her eyes moving from the headmaster to the witch and finally letting them rest on the dark haired wizard who she'd first heard speaking.**

"**Freya," he addressed her, flashing a half smile. It wasn't exactly a warm smile, but it was the best that Snape Severus could manage.. "You will be in Slytherin house, my house."**

**She heard a small hmphh from the witch standing next to Dumbledore.**

"**It's only fair to let her choose Albus, she should at least have the option," the grey haired witch spoke to the headmaster, but she was looking directly at Freya, frustration displayed clearly on her face, with what was that – sympathy? Freya had never met this witch before and she was suddenly uneasy with all the attention on her.**

"**Well – I suppose you are right Minerva, Severus do you agree?" the older wizard turned his head to the younger one. Snape nodded his head tightly, not looking at all like he agreed. "It's settled then. Freya?"**

**Freya drew her eyes back to Dumbledore. "If given the choice, what house would you like to become apart of here in Hogwarts; Slytherin or Gryffindor?" **

**Slytherin or Gryffindor? She hadn't really gave it much thought before arriving. Sure she knew about the houses of Hogwarts. You had to be living under a rock to not know these things of the wizarding world. But as she understood there was a sorting hat that usually, well sorted all this out when new students came to the school. But here she was, sixteen and just becoming a Hogwarts student.**

"**Slytherin," she announced, her eyes meeting the older mans with as much confidence as she could muster.**

**It didn't take her more than a mere minute to decide once she got to thinking though. It really was a simple choice. Her father had long ago committed himself to Slytherin. **

"**Well, its decided then," Snape let out a barely audible sigh escape through his lips. **

"**Any particular reason miss Evans?" the witch Dumbledore had called Minerva asked, a small sad look gracing her wrinkled skin. Her comment earned a substantial glare from the potions master. **

"**Family, Ma'am," was all Freya really had to say, because that was really her only motivation behind her choice. **

"**Very well, very well," she said shaking her head, the sad look still on her face. It confusedFreya a bit, was she really disappointed that she'd chosen Slytherin over Gryffindor? Why did it matter so much?**

**Minerva glanced over at Snape with what looked like annoyance, and then back at Dumbeldore, with surprisingly the same look and stalked out of the headmasters chambers. **

"**You'd better show her to her quarters Severus, it's getting late now," Dumbledore suggested, gesturing to Freya, subsequently dismissing the both of them. **

"**Absolutely," Snape replied, strolling towards the exit, "Come my daughter, it is time for you to meet your fellow schoolmates."**


End file.
